Hey Roxas 3
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Roxas, Sora, & Tidus finally have their happily ever after. But when Hayner happens to get a hold of Namine's wand, all hell breaks loose when he gives it to his evil aunt Lulu! Can Sora & Roxas prove their love is stronger than any magic?


Hey Roxas 3: A Twist In Time

'Remember the story of the boy that was mistreated by his stepmother and stepbrothers? The one where he found true love because he kept a beautiful dream alive in his heart? Of course it helped that he had many courageous friends and fairy god sister. Yeah a fairy god sister! Well, that boy is me.' Roxas smiled to himself, making his way across the corridors, switching stair cases when Axel came up from behind planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "What a perfectly perfect year!" He giggled.

"Would my perfectly perfect wife put on his perfectly perfect shoes?" The red head joked, handing him a pair of slightly cringed shoes.

"Where were they?"

"Rufus was chewing on them." He turned them upside down and some slobber dripped out. "Oh well." He laughed, setting them down and kicking them off somewhere. "Come on! Riku, Sora and Namine are waiting for us!"

"Ah, Roxas!" Seifer came out of his room, looking quite refined. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes! Where's Tidus?" The blonde prince smiled.

"Outside with the animals." He chuckled. Ever since Roxas left, there had been no one to raise the farm animals. Naturally some one had to take care of them. Only Hayner really did try to 'take care' of them. The sandy haired boy didn't want them to die! He'd grown attached to them. So when he moved into the castle he asked if a small barn could be opened up somewhere near the castle. He had his cows, chickens, horses, sheep and a few pigs. "And happy birthday, Roxas!" The blonde called out.

"Thanks!" The blonde called out as he and Axel joined hands and happily ran down the stairs to the castle doors. They met Reno and Zack on the way out and said gave a greeting like they did everyday. The two guards looked down while watching the couple run off and saw that Roxas was the only one without a pair of shoes.

- - - - -

Hayner scrubbed the floor in his house, scowling while he worked. Here he was while both of this brothers were living the high life in the castle, it just wasn't fair! Even his best friend had moved into the castle! What else could be taken away? About that time his aunt came into the kitchen where he was scrubbing and towered over him.

"After you're done, you clean the toilets." His pride.

"What a perfectly miserable, awful year." He grimaced and went outside to pour out the dirty mop water when he caught a glimpse of two happy boys running into the woods. "That's Roxas..." He narrowed his eyes. "Where are they going?" He threw the pail aside and ran after them, abandoning his chores.

- - - - -

Somewhere deep in the forest, Riku, Sora and Namine danced around. The blonde haired birl waved her wand and a table appeared with four chairs, candles adorned the table overflowing with multiple flowers. "Today is special!" She giggled. "Roxas and Sora turn 16 today!"

"Happy birthday, love." Riku smiled, kissing the brunet lovingly. The younger one blushed and deepened the kiss. About that time, Roxas and Axel came into the clearing still holding hands. "About time! Let's get on with the party!" He shouted happily. Behind the trees, Hayner watched with an evil gleam in his eyes. So Roxas and Sora were celebrating their 16th birthday were they? His smirk widened as he saw the blonde haired girl wave her wand over everything in sight.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" She flicked her wand over the blue eyed blonde and his lover and they were wearing the same clothes they had when they met each other at the party, glass slippers and all! "Just like the night you went to the party!"

"So...that nutty girl is the one that made it all happen huh?...If I could just get a hold of that wand." He leered from around the tree branches as the four princes danced happily.

"What a perfectly perfect day!" Namine giggled. Riku twirled Sora out far and spun him back around into his arms.

"Nothing could possibly come between us." Roxas layed his head over his prince's chest lovingly, Axel wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"I would gladly volunteer." The brown eyed boy murmured darkly to himself. Then the blue eyed girl began to sing song with her words, making them come together to rhyme.

"The future is clear. It's sure to be a wonderfully, magically-"

"Perfectly perfect year!" The four princes joined in, laughing. Namine spun around in happiness, flinging her arms out. Only something did not go according to plan and she didn't even realize it. Her wand flew out of her hands and landed right at the brown eyed boy's feet. He bent down to pick it up and smirked.

"Perfect." He sneered.

- - - - -

Tidus twirled around in the chicken coop, feeding his precious chickens. He never figured out why his mother had them in the first place. She didn't even like the farm. Maybe they were Roxas's dads? But when he lived back at the manor with his brother and aunt, the animals sort of became his friends. The horses never grew lame, the sheep supplied unlimited amounts of wool, and the chickens gave plentiful eggs. Not the mention the milk that came from the cows. He grew fond of the animals and loved to be around them. Rufus stood beside him in the pen as the sandy haired boy fed his fowl. After he was through, he leaned down and patted the dog's ears. "Good boy." He laughed. He grew quite attached to Rufus too.

"Tidus!" Came a voice. The younger spun around and met the beautiful blue eyes of his lover.

"Seifer!" He ran out of the chicken coop and right into the arms of the other.

"Roxas and the others are celebrating. I figured...we'll do something special tonight too." Tidus smiled and held him tightly. "You got the sheep sheared?" He smiled, picking up the boy and spinning him in a circle. Tidus giggled and brought their lips together.

"Yep. I'll be up at the castle in a few minutes. Rufus you wanna go with Seifer?" The shaggy dog shook his head and panted, standing firmly next to the younger boy. "Okay okay, we'll see you later then." He planted a sweet kiss on the other's cheek. But Seifer just stood there. "Seifer?"

"I...I wanted to wait until tonight, but I can't. I have to do this now." He blushed and held the sandy haired boy's hands in his own.

"What?" The other boy blinked. The blonde kneeled down on one knee before Tidus. "Oh my..."

"Tidus...will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket, pulled out a box and opened it before the other. It was a genuine diamond ring!

"Seifer, yes! Yes I will!" He gasped and cried out, trapping the older boy in a guillotine hug. Rufus barked happily at the couple. Even the other animals sounded overjoyed. The blonde pulled the younger boy into a deep, passionate kiss. "Seifer..." He whispered against his hot lips.

"Here, let's put it on." He picked the band out of the box and slipped it on Tidus's slendor finger. "Beautiful." He murmured. He held the promised hand and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He blushed and smiled, leaning into his lover to better nuzzle.

"I'll meet you later tonight. We'll have dinner courtesy of the Twilight castle." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tidus's temple. The sandy haired boy almost squealed with delight. This was too much! "See you." He slowly pulled away from the other, not really wanting to leave.

"'Kay, bye." He smiled at the older boy and watched him disappear over the hill. "Almost time to leave Rufus. You ready?" The dog barked and rubbed affectionately against the other. "Let's go-"

"Tidus." Came a deep voice. The voice made the younger boy shudder. He knew that voice. It may have been well over a year, but yes...he recognized it very well. Out from behind dark dead wood trees came his older brother. "Nice to see you again. You look like you're doing good."

"S-Stay away from me Hayner..." He shuddered, backing away. The white haired dog growled and bared his kanines in warning. The brown eyed boy smirked and tapped a curious looking stick on his other hand. He took another step forward. "I said don't come any closer!" He screamed.

"Aww, why not? You are my brother after all." He smirked. Disregarding the other's warning, he stepped closer until he was right in the other's face. "You haven't changed a bit, little brother..." He looked down and saw a ring on his hand...and laughed. "And let me guess! You're engaged!" Tidus jerked himself away from his older brother and turned away. "How precious."

"What do you want?" The sandy haired boy backed away a bit more.

"I was just around...and thought I might share a little something with you..." He played with the wand as if it were a nothing but a common stick. Tidus gasped.

"Th-That's Namine's! What are you doing with it?!"

"I found it." He lied through his teeth. "Interesting though, isn't it? And just three magic words is all it takes. Wouldn't Aunt Lulu love to get her hands on this..."

"Hayner don't! That doesn't belong to you, give it here!" He lashed out and made a grab for the wand. The both of them struggled over it until the older boy shoved the other into the ground. "You'll pay for this, Hayner!" He warned. The brown eyed boy only laughed.

"And dogs talk!" He pointed the wand at his brother. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" Tidus crossed his arms in front of his face and waited for an attack that never came. He looked to see that Rufus had taken the shot for him! The poor shaggy dog was knocked onto his side, lightly mewling. "Oops...missed." He replied unsympathetically. "Oh well."

"Hayner, what have you done?!" He caressed the weak dog carefully, petting his fur when Hayner grabbed him by the arm. "Awh, let go of me! Let go, you're hurting me!" Hayner smirked and took him away into the forest. Poor Rufus looked up wearily to see the older boy drag the younger into the forest towards the manor. He forced himself up and followed.

- - - - -

Lulu watched as her nephew came back with his little brother behind him. "Where have you been?" She glared at Hayner.

"I've found something that will change our lives around!" He held up the wand.

"...A stick..." She gave him a look that clearly expressed her opinion that he had lost it.

"No, it's a wand! Let me show you." He turned to his little brother and grinned. "Do you want to be the lab rat, Tidus?" Tidus shuddered. "Alright then. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-"

"Oh, there it is!" Came a female's voice. "I'm always losing that thing!"

"N-Namine!" Tidus smiled.

"Tidus? What are you-...ohh..." She looked and saw the dark woman and the older brother. "What's going on?"

"Hayner's kidnapping me! Go tell Seifer and the others!"

"I will as soon as I get my wand back!" She glared at the older brother and held out her hand.

"I don't think so, wench." Hayner glared back to rival her. "I found this."

"That could be dangerous in the wrong hands! Give it back before something happens!" She launched herself at the older boy and struggled with him. "Give it back!"

"Never! Why don't you just disappear! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" He called out, the spell bouncing off of several metal objects until it came back around and struck Namine in the back. She let out a scream...then vanished.

"N-Namine!!" Tidus shouted. He dashed to the spot where she disappeared and looked...not a trace. "Oh...ohhh oh..." The black haired woman now looked interested. She walked forward and took the wand out of Hayner's hands. "N-Namine? H-Hello?...no..."

"So...this is what tricked Roxas into the castle, is it?" She smirked. "Such irony. That the very same thing could give us power and riches...and revenge." She glowered, then swiftly turned around to the brothers. "I'll undo that silly boy's happily ever after, and take back what's rightfully ours! I call upon the forces of the universe! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

"No! Stop!" Tidus cried out, trying to get to his aunt but Hayner held him back. An evil black aura erupted from the tip of the wand and exploded all around them. Chiming and ticking clocks rang out in their ears as the past was played before them. Tidus gasped when he felt a wetness on his hand. He looked down to see Rufus pushing his nose against the other's hand. "Rufus!"

"Reverse the moon! Reverse the sun! Turn back tide and time!" Lulu called out. She stared hungrily into the past and then saw the exact moment she wanted. The moment the princes approached the manor. "STOP!" She screamed. In an instant, the three of them, dog included were back in the past.

"It...it worked..." Tidus whispered, his heart breaking. He looked down to see that-whew. His ring was still on his finger. "Wait...wh-where's Roxas?"

"Where he was before." Hayner walked up the stair case. He turned to the blonde haired boy's door and locked it, giving a small chuckle. About that time, the fanfare echoed in the air, letting all in the household know that the royal court was coming. "Answer the door, Tidus!" The brown eyed boy hissed.

The sandy haired boy threw him a glare, but went to the door anyway. "Hello Axel, Riku." Tidus bowed.

"That's Prince to you." The red head behind the princes frowned at the younger boy. Same old Reno.

"Right, Prince Axel, Prince Riku. Sorry." He gave a smile. The red headed prince leaned forward to stare into those eyes. So familiar they were. And his face reminded him of Roxas's. "Please come in. My uh-" He opened the door wide, and expected his aunt to greet them but she was nowhere in sight. "Umm, myyy...apologies for not dressing for the occasion, your highnesses." He bowed again. "What do I owe the priviledge?"

"We're looking for the mysterious boy in white. The one that ran from the party last night. You wouldn't happen to know would you?"

"Yeah!" Tidus's brother called, coming downstairs. "That would be my brother here." He grinned and slung arm around Tidus's shoulders.

"N-No! Hayner, I-" The older boy fiercely pinched his shoulder. "Ngh! I-I mean...y-yes...th-that was me..."

"Can you prove it?" Riku raised a fine eyebrow in suspension. In a ferocious boom, out popped a cute blonde haired girl. She giggled and stared amongst the princes mischievously.

"N-Namine?" Tidus asked skeptically. But...Hayner magicked her away...

"I can." Her words were so fluid and draw together, maybe even coated with honey. She waved her wand and in a flash...Tidus was wearing Roxas's white robe. She giggled and vanished.

"It 'is' you!" Axel gasped. "Oh, thank you so much for all you've done for my family! You can have anything, just name it!" He smiled, clasping the sandy haired boy's hands in his own.

"I-I don't wa-"

"Oh course he does." Came a dark reply from the shadows. The brothers' mother Larxene came forth! "He wishes the eldest prince's hand in marriage. Just like the proclamation declares." Both princes gaped and stared at the blonde woman. Was she nuts?!

"Let me see that thing." The elder prince reached for the manuscript and began reading from it. While the princes and their guards were distracted, Larxene pulled the wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the document. "'Last night the eldest prince declared he would look far and wide for the blonde haired boy in white and ask for his hand in marriage'...hey wait a minute! I wrote this proclamation and I do not remember putting that in! What happened?!" Axel glared at Reno.

"I-I don't know! I don't remember that part either!"

"Well...I-I'm sorry for any inconvience. But I'm afraid I can't." Tidus let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Axel stared into those eyes and watched his high strung face become relaxed. He obviously didn't want to get married either. He smiled and reached out to the younger boy. "But I can leave you with this. Until you can think of a suitable reward." He pulled Tidus close to him and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. The sandy haired boy gasped and blushed.

"Y-Your highness...you're supposed to love Roxas..." He whispered lowly. Axel jerked back.

"You know Roxas?!" Hayner stomped up by Tidus and discreetly smashed his heel into Tidus's foot. He cried out and fell into the other's arms. "Hey, are you okay?!"

"Just tired..." He lied, and blushed as Axel helped stand him back up.

"Not mar- but the proclamation declared-!"

"Yes I'm aware of that 'mistake', but I'm sorry. I simply can't do it. I must go now and tell father my search is over." He turned around along with his guards and little brother and began walking off. Larxene growled at the red haired prince and pointed the wand at him. Tidus looked up and gasped aloud.

"No!" But the spell and words were already cast.

"You will forget you ever met Roxas, and only see the boy in white. You will marry the boy you think you danced with...tonight. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" She hissed out between frowning lips. But it was too late. In swirl of magic, Axel saw the vision of his beloved Roxas being switched with a vision of the sandy haired boy before him. Wait a second...he danced with...him at the party last night...and met him at the forge!

"Hold on..." Axel murmured. He turned around and gave the other a joyous smile. "You 'are' the one! Please come back with me to see my father!"

"B-But I..."

"Go on, Tidus." Hayner smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Please come with me Tidus. Ever since I met you at the forge...and danced with you, I couldn't forget about you! You know I couldn't..."

"Wait a minute, Axel! I thought Roxas was the one you loved!" Riku gave his older brother a funny look. Way to go, Riku! Tidus smiled broadly.

"You will forget this Roxas and whoever was acquainted with him, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" The angry woman forced out in a snarl. No one will ruin her plans! Not even the Twilight kingdom's princes!

"Roxas?" Axel looked at his silver haired brother. "What are you talking about?"

"I...I don't know I...just..." He shook his head.

"Well, let's get back!" The red haired prince declared happily, picking the sandy haired boy up bridal style.

"A-Ah, your highness! I-It's okay, I can walk!"

"So precious, Tidus." He murmured, gently nuzzling him. Tidus's heart...was broken. Not only was Seifer stolen away from him...but he stole his little brother's love away from him as well. There was a loud snap of a door lock snapping in half upstairs and down came Roxas and Sora.

"Wait!" Roxas called. The princes turned around and caught a glimpse of two boys. "Axel!"

"Riku!" Sora called out as well. But the two princes looked at them weirdly and shook it off. Before they could say anything, the blonde woman ushered them out.

"If you'll excuse me, I must have a word with my...maids." Larxene smirked. The princes left, followed by Hayner and the guards.

"No!" The blonde boy called out to the princes. He heard everything! Axel was the prince! Larxene blocked the boy's paths and glared at them.

"Why?! Why did you-" Sora started when the woman slapped him across the face.

"Shut up!" Sora held his cheek and shuddered.

"But it was me that danced with Axel! I-I have the slipper!" He exclaimed, reaching into his pocket for it. He thought about giving it to Rufus to bury, but he couldn't find him anywhere that day, so he hid it instead. The woman snatched it from his hands and glared at him.

"You may have danced with him...you may have even thought it was love!" She shook it in his face. "But I can assure you...whatever happened last night, was a dream." She dropped the glass slipper over the stairs and it plummeted to the wax floor below, shattering into many pieces. She came closer to the boys, fright in their eyes. "I don't care where you go or what you do. But you stay away from the castle! Stay away from the princes!" She turned around and began walking down. "Oh and...clean up that broken glass." She drew out sweetly, not turning around the face the emotionally distraught boys.

Roxas stared...just stared. How? How did this happen? "Roxas? Hey Roxas, are you okay?" Sora lightly shook the blonde.

"...I...I-I..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "But...it was..." Sora too began to cry and he gripped the other boy in a hug.

- - - - -

Larxene walked toward the carriage, but her hair turned black as well as her clothes. Lulu sat in the carriage with her nephews, proud that she pulled off a perfect impression of her sister and that stupid blonde haired girl.

"Excuse me? But where is the new prince's mother?"

"She found herself unable to come. She asked me to take her place." She smiled mysteriously. "I hope that won't be a problem."

"No, as long as I have my beautiful love beside me." Axel whispered, ghosting fingertips down Tidus's cheek. He tried to shut out the touch. He tried to shut out the hurt look on Roxas's face as Axel carried him out. How did this happen? Why didn't he stop it from ever happening?

- - - - -

Both boys sat on the edge of the stairs, having already cleaned up the glass.

"I don't understand...they looked like they had never seen us before...why?" Sora whispered.

"I don't know...I just don't know..." Crystal tears slid down his smooth ivory cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away when Rufus nuzzled him and wiped the tears away himself with his muzzle. He sniffled. "Th-Thanks Rufus."

"You're welcome." He answered back. Roxas looked at Sora and Sora looked back at Roxas.

"What did you say?!" They shouted in unison.

"I said, 'you're welcome'." They continued to stare. "Oh come on now, don't look at me like that." He grinned as the brunet felt the dog's ears and paws and tail, was this some kinda joke?! "How rude..."

"S-Sorry." Sora smiled. "Rufus, you're actually talking, this is amazing!"

"If you think amazing, wait until you hear this." He looked up at his friends sadly. "Axel and Riku have forgotten who you are."

"F-Forgotten? What are you talking about?"

"Hayner and Tidus's aunt stole the magic wand from Namine...and casted a spell on the princes."

"A-Aunt Lulu..." Roxas gasped. "Made them forget who we are?..." Rufus nodded. "This is a disaster..."

"What are you going to do?" Sora looked back and forth from his friends.

"Boys...we're going to get that wand." Roxas grinned. He stood and dusted his clothes off. "You ready for an adventure, Sora?" He held his hand out. The blue eyed brunet grinned and took the other's hand.

"Don't you know it!" The three of them ran out of the manor and took off down the Twilight streets.

- - - - -

"So this boy is the one, eh?" Sephiroth sparred with his eldest son, smirking at the other's well-rounded skills.

"Yes! He's just amazing! He has everything, dad! Breeding, refinement! I know you'll love him!" Axel brought a chakram around and clashed it against his father's sword.

"So what makes you think this is the one?" He asked, knocking both chakrams from his son's hands. Axel jumped up and did a dodge roll to his fallen weapons and picked them both back up at once, defending his backside from a swift attack. "Nice."

"Thanks!" He laughed. "I-well, he's just the one! I can feel it! Tidus is unlike any other boy I met!" He lashed out and knocked the silver haired man's weapon from his hands. The sword made a clattering clank as it landed beneath a portrait of his father and his mother. As the king went to pick up his sword, Axel looked up longingly at his mother. "Hey dad?"

"Yes?" He leaned over and picked it up.

"Do you ever think about mom?"

"Do I think about her?" He chuckled. "Everyday of my life."

"You said when you first met...and you touched her hand, you just knew...instantly."

"Ah, the stars were brighter that night." He smiled sweetly at the picture of his late wife hugging a slightly younger Sephiroth.

"Dad, 'you' found true love...that's...all I want."

"Well go on and let me get ready. If I'm going to greet my future son-in-law, I must look presentable." He chuckled, ushering his son out of the sparring room. The regal man looked around at the portaits on the walls and saw the many cheerful smiles of Aerith. "Ah my queen...I miss you so." He whispered to the wind.

- - - - -

The twin boys came to the castle still in early morning, yet it still remained as majestic as they remembered it. "Look at the guards..." Rufus groaned at the five guards standing in front of the palace gates.

"Let's...try the servant's entrance first." Roxas smiled, and slipped off around the back with Sora and Rufus at his heels. The blonde watched closely and watched as many servants walked in and out with armfuls of food. Something big must be happening! "Sora...they seem to be bringing food into the castle for an occasion of sorts. Follow my lead. Rufus, whenever you see me and Sora approach the entrance, stay close to us and slip in okay?"

"Got it." He barked.

"Okay, here we go!" The blonde boy and his twin fit in the line waiting to pick up food to carry inside of the castle. The man looked at the boys a moment, then just handed them the burden and left it alone. "Perfect." He giggled. The boys looked around and saw Rufus following the plan, and staying close. Once the three of them were inside, they began snooping around for a door into the corrdiors of the castle. "Now remember, all we have to do is-"

"STOP!" Came a voice. Their hair stood on end as they turned to the person. "You there. Who are you?" Reno stood before the duo. They both stammered and looked at each other for support. They looked down to see that Rufus was gone! Where did he go?! "I am in charge of all the servants in this castle and I've never seen you two before. What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes in suspension.

"We uh...I-I...we..." Sora turned and saw Rufus sneaking around to the door going deeper into the castle. "We're the royal dog catchers!" Rufus turned around and stared at Sora, eyes wide open.

"'Royal dog catcher'? I don't believe it!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"That's what we do! Right Roxas?" Sora grinned.

"Oh uh, right." He smiled sweetly. Reno's hard glare softened at the smile and almost smiled himself. He shook himself out of daze and looked down over them as he corrected them.

"This castle, I can assure, has never had any problems with animals. Especially-"

"Dog! Dog in the kitchen!" The maids squealed with delight. The red head spun around and then stared at the twin boys incrediously. "Oh he's cute and fluffy!"

"What's going on in here?!" The red headed man came into the room and saw many girls squealing with joy over the fluffly white dog. "Get that dog outta here!"

"But Renoooo!" Rikku whined.

"Get it out!" He shouted again, advancing towards the shaggy dog. Rufus, however, had other plans. He slipped out of the girls' arms and fled through the tables, knocking stools and chairs over on his way. "Get it out!" The dog kept running and rammed into the wooden tables, knocking all sorts of prepared food into the floors.

"L-Let us handle this!" Roxas called out amongst the pandamonium. "Uh, hello?" Reno continuned running after the dog. "Really we can help!" Yuna came into the kitchen holding her dish she prepared herself, obviously admiring it. At once the dog under a table and through Yuna's legs to get out of the kitchen and upstairs into the castle's corridors. Only Reno wasn't as lucky. The silver platter that Yuna held filled with food had splatted him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Giggles and 'tee hee's filled the room. "We'll uh, handle that dog now." The blonde and his friend walked past the fallen man. "Okay, go that way Sora and I'll go this way. We'll meet up back here, okay?"

"Okay. But what if we see them? We don't even have the wand!" Sora's eyes saddened.

"Sora, our love for them is more powerful than any old wand. We'll 'make' them remember us!" Roxas smiled.

"You're right. Okay. Back here then. Good luck!" He cried out before disappearing around the corner.

"I'll need it..." The blue eyed blonde moaned. He turned around corridors and hallways. They looked exactly the same and he didn't know where he was going! This will take forever...

Axel ran down corridors trying to get to his room when he ran to a wall-less corridor almost like a bacony looking out over the gardens one floor below. The blonde haired boy ran past him then stopped. "A-Axel?" He murmured.

"Huh?"

"Axel, it 'is' you!" The boy called out and hugged the red headed prince.

"Woah woah woah!" He laughed, pulling the boy off of him. "I don't mind giving out free hugs, but still..." He stared into beautiful blue eyes.

"Axel I thought I'd never see you again! Ever since I found out you were the prince, I...I..." He stuttered over his words and blushed brightly. Axel looked at him sweetly. This boy reminded him of his Tidus.

"Have we...met?" He drew out.

'That's right...he doesn't remember me...' "Uh, I danced with you. Last night at the party."

"Uh, maaaybe you confused me with some...'other' prince. Maybe my brother?" He laughed. Roxas giggled.

"I don't think so. You were a great dancer." About that time, a chakram Axel was holding slipped out of his sweaty palms. "Oh! Let me get that!"

"No, I got it!" He and Roxas both bent down to pick it up. The red headed prince looked up to stare into the blue eyes deeply. So familiar. A dark aura filled his eyes again, as he shook his head. Maybe an oncoming headache. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to marry him. Tonight."

"Really?!" Roxas smiled broadly. "Tonight?!" Maybe he didn't forget about him afterall!

"Well, once you dance with someone like Tidus, you don't want to waste anytime." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"T-Tidus?" The blonde's smile faltered.

"Uhh..." He saw the way the beautiful boy's face fell and frowned. "Was it something I said?"

"But that's not right! I'm the-" A fanfare echoed in the air.

"Oh, I have to go. Nice meeting you!" Axel smiled and ran off.

"It...It was me..." Tears slid down his cheeks. He collapsed on his knees, watching his lover disappear from sight.

- - - - -

Sora slipped down corridors, staying clear of the throne room and kitchen. Maybe if he asked for directions? Nah, these guards weren't that stupid. He grinned and turned around only to run face first into a well-built chest.

"Can I help you?" Zack stared down at the brunet.

"I-I was looking for Ri-...uhh...Prince Riku." He smiled.

"Hmm...what is your purpose?" He looked at the blue eyed boy in suspension.

"I'm the royal dog catcher. His highness wanted to see me." He drew out between nervous chuckles.

"Hmm, I thought something wasn't right when I saw that dog. Alright, top floor, last door on the right."

"Thanks!" He smiled and ran off in the direction specified. He ran upstairs to Riku's room and knocked. "Hello? Prince Riku?" He heard noises inside. It sounded like two guys talking. The door slowly opened and a familiar face peeked out. "Riku!" Sora smiled.

"Um...have we met?"

"It's me, Riku! You have to remember me!"

"Um, sorry, I don't think I met you..." He bit his lip in thought, trying to recall where he met the other boy.

"What?" A familiar voice called. That voice made Sora's blood run cold. It was the owner of that voice...that pushed him out of a window. "Oh, hello there." Hayner appeared behind the door, smirking at the brunet. "Riiiku, come on. Let's continue." He chuckled pressing a kiss to the other's neck. The silver haired prince shuddered and smirked.

"Be there in a moment." He laughed, pressing a kiss to the other's lips. He shut the door behind him, leaving him and Sora in the hallway.

The brunet gasped. "Wh-What are you doing with him Riku?!"

"Uh, he's my fiance?" He ran a hand through his fine silver locks.

"That's not right!"

"Hey, you have no right to judge my sexual orientation!" The aquamarine eyed boy glared down at the other boy.

"No! I'm not judging! I-! Riku, listen, you're under a spell! That's why you don't remember me! I'm the one!"

"...What?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm the one you love!" Tears sprang into the boy's eyes. "Don't...don't you remember me at all? We met in town, I introduced you to sea salt ice cream...we had our first kiss at the Twilight station...please..." The silver haired prince looked deeply into the beautiful saddened cerulean eyes.

"So-" A dark aura filled his eyes and he shook his head, trying to clutch a memory that just escaped him, but it was replaced. "No...Hayner did that."

"What did you say?" Blue eyes widened in horror.

"Hayner did all of that...now if you'll excuse me." He tipped his head to the boy and went back into his room. He didn't need to put his ear up to the door...he could hear his prince laughing with Roxas's stepbrother...laughing and moaning in pleasure. He was touching and kissing his prince, Sora trembled. Then one line ripped Sora's heart completely in half.

"Mm, god I love you Hayner."

Tears came down like rain and he ran from the door. This wasn't right! Riku was supposed to love 'him'! He ran down stairs, tears blurring his vision very badly until he ran face first into someone else. Not again!

"You there!" He grabbed Sora's wrists. "I've been looking for you!" Sora couldn't tell who it was, only he was being dragged away somewhere. Then it was getting darker as he guessed he was being pulled into a cellar of some sorts. "Look for that dog top to bottom! I want it found before it ruins anything else before the wedding!" Sora fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Sora!" He heard a familiar voice call out.

"R-Roxas?" He whimpered as the other boy drew him into a deep hug. "Oh Roxas, it's terrible! R-Riku thinks...H-H-Hayner is the one he loves!" He coughed out more sobs. Tears fell down the blonde's cheek as he nuzzled his friend.

"Axel thinks he loves Tidus." He whispered tearfully. This was more painful and difficult than they thought.

- - - - -

Axel met Tidus in the throne room along with Lulu. "Up for a dance?" He smiled sweetly at the sandy haired boy.

"Oh, I-I don't dance much..." He stuttered.

"You're so modest! You danced perfectly well last night!" He chuckled. "I'd never forget that feeling when I first touched-" He held the boy's hand and his smiled wavered. "...your hand..." He looked into the boy's eyes as if looking for some flaw. The king sitting on his throne cleared his throat. "Right." He smiled nonetheless. The music started and the elder prince whirled the boy around the dance floor and was doing quite fine until Tidus stepped on his foot. Lulu glared at the clumsy boy.

"Sorry! It won't happen again..." He whispered. But not five seconds later- Axel winced at the step over his foot. Sephiroth looked on and smiled. Three seconds later, Axel winced again. "Sorry!" Again. "So sorry!" And again. "Sorry!" Axel whirled him around one last time and Tidus stepped on the back of his own robe and pulled the both of them to the floor, his robe flying up. "I'm sorry!" He squeaked and blushed, pushing the cloth down hastily. The king stared at the couple and his smile widened. "I-I uh..."

"It's alright, I...I'm afraid I'm not up to date on the latest dance steps." He chuckled nervously, helping the other up. "Look, can you excuse me? I have to go now."

"O-Of course." He bowed. When the prince was out of sight he let out a sigh of relief and looked over to see his aunt still glaring at him.

"Excuse me!" Sephiroth stood from his throne.

"Your highness!" Lulu and Tidus bowed before him.

"I need to speak with my future son-in-law 'immediately'!" He sounded quite hasty. He turned and left down a hallway, leaving the guards behind him. Tidus and Lulu began following him when he turned around and added. "Alone." And continued on his way. The woman turned to her nephew and scowled at him.

"Do not mess this up!" She hissed out. He winced and walked behind the king to his chambers high at the very top of the palace.

"Look your majesty I can explain-!" Tidus started out once he was in the regal man's room.

"You my dear boy, are a terrible dancer." He chuckled, turning his back to the sandy haired boy.

"I know." He whispered.

"Reminds me of my queen." He sighed, looking up at a picture of Aerith.

"Sir?" He followed his gaze and saw the most beautiful and kindest looking woman he'd ever seen! She would've given his own mother a run for her money!

"She'd clod on my feet too...but...she took very good care of my heart." He murmured, picking up a jeweled box. "Come with me onto the balcony." Tidus followed him and gasped as he saw the town and the land outside of it. "A prince is bestowed many many treasures. Horses, jewels, and land. But what I am about to give you today is something much more valuable."

"Oh sir, I couldn't-!" The aquamarine eyed man opened the box to reveal- "A...seashell?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered softly. "It was her most prized possession. We found this thalassa seashell when we were walking along the ocean the day we met. We both reached for it at the same time...and when our hands touched...and our eyes met...I knew she was the one. I knew I had found true love."

"You knew?" His eyes widened. "Just by touching her hand?"

"A king and his court hold great power over a kingdom, but there's nothing more powerful in this world...than true love." He held Tidus's hand and gently sat the shell into his palm. Tears welled up in the other's eyes. "Now my son, don't cry." He reached up and stroked away salty tears. The boy smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, your majesty." He whispered, gently caressing the shell, as if fearing it would crack.

"Run along now." He cleared his throat. "The wedding will start in a few hours." Tidus guided himself out of the king's chambers and to along a hall of mirrors. He looked and saw that he had the look of a love sick pup. Is this right? When he thought about it...he wondered if he did have feelings for Axel. He looked down and noticed something on his finger. The ring! 'Stupid Tidus!' he told himself, Axel belongs to Roxas and he belonged to Seifer! On one hand he saw his engagement ring, in the other was the thalassa seashell that once belonged to the queen. His heart was so confused.

- - - - -

The twin boys looked around for Rufus. They might as well do their job right? "Rufus?" Roxas whispered.

"Rufus?" Sora whispered louder.

"Rufus?" Roxas said in a normal voice.

"Rufus!" Sora shouted.

"Sora!" Roxas slapped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" He hissed.

"Sorry." He whispered, wincing slightly when he perked up. "You hear that? This way, come on!" He pulled the blonde to a door where he heard cackling. "You see anything?" The brunet boy whispered. The other peeked through the keyhole and saw Hayner and Lulu talking.

"It's Hayner and Aunt Lulu...she has the wand...she's...she's locking it into the top drawer, and she's got the key in her pocket!"

"You can't just walk in there, they'll see you!" Sora gasped.

"I have no choice!" He pouted. "If you want to see Riku ever again, we have to!"

"Th-There's gotta be another way...they might hurt you. I don't want to risk you for anything." He grabbed the blonde boy in a tight hug.

"Don't you boys have anything better to do than hug in a hallway?" The twins jumped away from each other, frightened out of their skins.

"Rufus!" They whispered loudly in unison. They ran up to him and kneeled before him.

"Well, what did you see?"

"I saw their perfect little wedding cake fall into the floor." He chuckled.

"You didn't..." Sora grinned.

"So what if I did?" Both boys and dog laughed.

"But we still don't have a way in there, Roxas." Sora looked at his blonde haired companion, and vice versa until they finally stared down at the shaggy white dog.

"...! Oh no-"

"Please? Just a distraction!"

"Fine, fine." The dog let out a deep sigh and trotted over to the door and crouched down before it. "Just tell me when."

"Ready?" Roxas asked, crouching down beside the dog. "1...2...3!" He shouted and the fluffy dog leapt into the room making such a racket!

"What in the world?!" Lulu screamed at the shaggy beast jumping on her. Hayner laughed and laughed as the dog ran here and there. Eventually, Rufus made the woman jump so much the key fell out of her pocket. While they were proccupied, Sora and Roxas slipped into the room and picked up the key

"Hurry, hurry!" Sora urged his blonde twin to open the drawer.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" He whispered back, jamming it in, finally getting it open.

"Hey!" The brown eyed boy looked over at the boys opening the top drawer. "Aunt Lulu!" He shouted and pointed at them.

"I got it!" The blue eyed blonde squealed in delight, grabbing the other boy by the arm leading him out of the room. "Come on, Rufus!" And the dog high-tailed it out of there with them.

"I thought that dog looked familiar." Hayner growled.

"Guards! Guards!" Lulu screamed as the trio ran out the doors. "Seize them! The servant boys are thieves!"

"Oh no! I hadn't planned on this!" Roxas yelped as he and his friends were now being chased by armor-clad guards.

"Just keeping running!" The brunet shouted from behind. They ran down flights of stairs until they eventually came up to the main hall where they saw two empty suits of armor clutching sword decors on each side of the door. "Think fast!" Sora shrieked. "They're gaining on us!" Roxas turned to the suit of armor and pulled out the sword.

"Sora! Shut the doors!" The other boy forced his body against the heavy doors, shutting them with a boom. Roxas shoved the blade through the door handles, barricading it.

"Open up in the name of the king!" They shouted, ramming the door.

"Oooh, what now?!" The blue eyed brunet whimpered. "If they catch us, we'll be thrown into the dungeon! Ro-! Roxas?! What are you staring at in a time like-" He turned to see that Axel was staring up at them from the bottom of a long staircase. Roxas rushed to the railing and looked down over the eldest prince.

"Lift the spell! Make him remember who I am!" He waved the wand. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-B-" The guards finally burst through the doors and held him back just as Roxas was about to finish the incantation. "No!" He gasped as the dark haired woman yanked the wand from the boy's hand and pocketed it.

"You are far more persistant than I thought." She seethed lowly.

"You won't get away with this!" The blonde struggled.

"What's going on here?" The red headed prince ran up the stairs to witness the commotion.

"The servant boy is a thief." One of the guards held Roxas's wrist tightly.

"I am not a thief!" He screamed at the guard. "You're under a spell, Axel! That's why you don't remember me! Please remember!" He freed a hand and brushed it against the prince's. Axel gasped and looked down at their hands as the twins were being hauled away. "Please, Axel!" He called out one last time. The prince watched the blonde then looked down at his hand...why...why did he feel so warm inside? He felt his heart swell at this touch. It made him giddy...like a ten year old boy.

"Poor children." Lulu tsked. "Obviously gone mad. Don't let it trouble you, your highness."

"I hope they'll be alright. I mean...the blonde one was...so nice when I met him. Well, a little confused maybe, but..."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they'll get all the help they need." She smiled and bowed to him.

"You'll see for sure?" He gave her a worried look.

"Personally." She chuckled softly. He bowed his head to her and went on his way. Something told him he had to tell his father. Once the prince was out of earshot, the dark woman snapped her fingers.

"Yes Milady?"

"Make sure the servant boys are seperated. Put the brunet on the train leaving Twilight kingdom. And the other...put him on the next ship. I want them banished forever."

"As you wish, Milady." The guard bowed and left. She let out a deeper chuckle and sneered out the way the twins were carried. She was certain they wouldn't be back. She spun around and left, her footsteps echoing down the hallway. A rattle was heard when all was silent and Rufus poked his head out from behind a suit of armor.

- - - - -

Tidus slipped down the Twilight streets. Ohh, he'd get into so much trouble if he was late for his own wedding. But there was something he had to do first. He made his way down cobblestone streets until he came to Leon and Seifer's house. "Made it." He grinned. He dashed up to the house and knocked excitedly.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other side of the door, opening it. "Oh...it's you." Seifer looked down at the sandy haired boy.

"What do you mean, 'it's me'?" The younger pouted. "I had to tell you this before it happened so-"

"Before what happened? Oh yeah, that's right. You're getting married, huh? Good for you, now I have to go." He started to shut the door. The other boy shoved his foot into the crack to prevent it.

"No! I mean, yes I 'am' getting married, but I don't want to!"

"I'm not following." He let go of the door knob and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Aunt Lulu is making me marry Axel! I don't love him, Seifer! You have to believe me!"

"Oh yeah?" He replied sarcastically.

"Seifer, please stop it!"

"No, YOU stop it! Why do you always have to act like you're better than everyone else?! Rubbing into everyone's faces that you're getting married to the prince and then acting like you don't want to! It's so stupid! Get out of here, I don't want to see you again!!"

"You...you don't mean that! Seifer you don't mean that!"

"I do, now get out of here before I THROW you out!" He grabbed the smaller boy's collar. Tears sprang into Tidus's eyes and he began to cry. The older boy loosened his grip, and softened his glare. He didn't want to make him cry!

"Seifer you love me! And I love you!" He pulled on the taller boy's shoulders and kissed him fiercely. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and let go of the sandy haired boy. How...had he known? "Seifer..." He whispered against his lips. "It's you I love...I love you...I love you..." He whispered over and over.

"Prove it to me." He whispered hotly, his breath tickling the other's lips. "Drop your vows in the ceremony and I'll believe you."

"I...I..." He stuttered, rushing over his thoughts. If he said yes in the ceremony, he'll lose Seifer. On the other hand if he said no, his aunt would kill him for sure and possibly get away with it!

"Promise me, Tidus!" He held the boy's shoulders. Tidus shook in the other's arms. What should he say?! He lightly gasped as the answer came to mind. He smiled one last time at the older boy and kissed him again.

"Tonight will go according to plan." He layed his head against his lover's chest and sighed. The older boy was just too precious to him. And although Seifer doesn't remember all the things that happened-wait, how would he? He hasn't done them. But he will though, Tidus smiled to himself. Sooner or later, the dashing blonde will run to him and sweep him off his feet...and ask him to marry him once again.

- - - - -

"That looks nice, Sire if I do say so myself." Reno smiled at the king as he was trying on his clothing for the wedding.

"You think so, eh?" He chuckled.

"Father!" Axel ran up to his dad, grabbing his shoulders. "Something weird is happening!"

"I'll say!" He laughed. "My sons are getting married!"

"No, I mean something's wrong! Wh-When they carried out the servant bo-"

"Hey! Hey over here!" Rufus whispered from a doorway behind the huge fitting mirror the king and the other red head stood. Axel stared wide eyed and looked around. He finally pointed to himself.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, you! Come here!" He darted back inside of the room. Talking...dog... Nonetheless, he followed Rufus into the dark room.

"Um...hello? Dog?" He looked around and didn't see a thing. "Alright Axel, this doesn't mean you're crazy..." He talked to himself.

"You're only crazy if you answer back." The white dog switched the lights on and shut the door behind him.

"Wh-What's going on?"

"You're being tricked! You had a spell put on you so now you think you love Tidus!" Rufus sat down in front of him on the ground.

"Woah woah, hold on! I 'do' love Tidus!"

"Again, no! You only think you do!"

"Hold on! I think I'm starting to get it!" He smiled, sitting down in a chair. His smile fell. "...Aaactually I got nothin'..."

"You met a boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes in the forge and you fell in love with him! He's also the boy in white you danced with at the party last night! The servant boy!"

"No I danced with Tidus at the party last night."

"Wrong. You only think that because of Tidus's aunt. She stole a magic wand and cast a spell on you to make you forget Roxas!"

"Ro-xas..." That name...it moved his heart, and he couldn't understand why.

"Don't forget! He's the boy at the party! He's the one that truely loves you!"

"So I'm being tricked?!" He looked down at the dog.

"And here's the worst part! When Roxas tried to get you to remember him, she had him AND Sora banished from the land!"

The prince gasped and stared at the dog as he explained the whole situation. "And Sora is-"

"It's the name of the boy Riku loves! Tidus's aunt put a spell on him too! Now neither one of you remember who your true loves are! If you don't hurry up and remember, Roxas and Sora will be gone forever!" Axel looked at the white dog as a bead of sweat slid down his cheek.

"Now, I think this-" Reno pointed to a strap on Sephiroth's clothing.

"I have to go!" Axel called out, running past them.

"'Go'? But you're about to be married!"

"But the talking dog said he's the wrong boy!" He stuck his head out the door right quick, then continued going on his way.

"Axel?! Wait!" The silver haired man dashed out the door after the prince. "Son! Talking dog? Axel!" The red head ran down a flight of stairs unfortunately for him, his father was faster. The older man caught up and stood in his way. "This is ridiculous! You agreed to marry the boy from the party! I was with you on that one!"

"And I will." He smiled.

"What?" The king looked at his son in a confused way.

"Just as soon as I find him!" He smiled.

"I-you, A-" He stuttered. "Prince Axel Gainsborough! I forbid you to take another step down these stairs!" He frowned at his son disapprovingly. Axel looked over to his left where he saw a huge open window and smiled.

"Okay." He shrugged, then dashed to the window, leaping out.

"AXEL!" He gasped. "Come back! We'll find you a doctor!" The red headed prince climbed down the the vines on the wall and leapt off to land safely on the ground. "Guards!" The aquarmarine eyed man yelled. "He's gone completely mad!"

"Your majesty!" Reno came behind the king as the both of them ran outside.

"Stop Axel!" He yelled at his eldest son, grabbed his arm, and stood in front of him.

"Dad, trust me!"

"Axel, I 'do' trust you! It's the talking dog I'm worried about!" If you must know, Rufus scoffed as he watched the scene from a high window. Axel yanked his arm loose and ran to the gates. Guards spilled from the castle but it was too late, the red headed prince had already dashed out the gates and was already running down the Twilight streets to the harbor.

"I'll send the troops after him-" Reno spun around when the king grabbed him arm.

"Let him go."

"But the wedding!" The red haired man gasped.

"Let him go." He murmured again, smiling softly at his son's running form. So this is what it's like watching your children chase after true love.

Axel was managing to get good speed, but he just wasn't quick enough. He looked over and saw a horse connected to a trolley. It's better than nothing! He ran to it and hastily began undoing the ties.

"Excuse me! That's my horse!" A woman cried out from behind the trolley.

"Sorry, but I need it! I'll reimberse you later!" He shouted out quickly and swung his body on top of the beast, taking off down the streets to the docks.

- - - - -

Riku walked back and forth in his room nervously. Something was really wrong. He was certain Hayner was the one he loved...but that other boy. Something was just totally out of place...out of character about...well, about everything! When the brown eyed boy touched him, sure it felt good...but...but it didn't feel right. He felt nothing. Like he wasn't the one for him. The prince let out a sigh and flopped on his bed. He and Axel were going to to get married to the 'love of their lives' in a few hours. He always thought that being married something to look forward to and make it last. Getting married to Hayner...he just wanted to hurry up and get it over with. Where was the love in that? Was there any love at all? He ran a hand through his silver locks. This was beyond him. Then a huge something jumped on top of him knocking the air out of him. "Agh, wha?!" He got a closer look and saw that it was a dog. "Hey, you're Tidus's dog aren't you? I remember you and Tidus coming to visit Hayner when he was in the hospital."

"I am Roxas's friend and Hayner is not your lover!" Rufus barked.

"T-Talking dog!" He gasped and pointed.

"Get it through your head, Riku! Hayner isn't your lover!"

"God help me, I'm talking to dogs...yes he is! And I'm going to marry him!"

"Do you even 'want' to?" The shaggy dog sat on the bed beside the prince.

"Yes, I-..." He stopped.

"You were saying?"

"It doesn't feel right now, but it will! Once we build our lives together!"

"Please! Haven't you thought about listening to your heart for once? That boy...the one with the brown hair and blue eyes." Riku tensed and blushed. "Ah, he's always on your mind, isn't he? Don't you agree he's beautiful?"

"I-I have Hayner! It doesn't matter!"

"You're under a spell, Riku! Hayner's aunt cast a spell on you to make you think you love Hayner! You're about to make the biggest mistake of your life! I think...deep down inside you don't even want Hayner...I think you know that he doesn't even want 'you'." Riku's eyes saddened as his tilted his head down. He was right. He big white shaggy...dog was right. He didn't feel the same for Hayner when they kissed as when he looked into the eyes of the other boy. "Get it together!"

"O-Okay so what if this other boy...is the one I love, I don't-"

"You better hurry down to the train station then!" The dog growled.

"The train station?!"

"Hayner's aunt banished him from Twilight kingdom! If you don't hurry, you can kiss Sora and your heart goodbye!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" He chanted, getting his thoughts together. "So...that means...Sora was the one in the hospital and-and-"

"Hayner was the one that shoved him out the window!" Rufus barked. The aquamarine eyed boy gasped in shock and fell back on his bed. No...he...h-he was being lied to all this time?! Hayner deceived him! He glared in the air and jumped back up.

"I'm going to save Sora!"

"Take this then." The white dog reached up on a table where a bowl of strawberries were kept, Riku's favorite snack. He clamped the stem of a strawberry in his mouth and dropped it into the prince's hand.

"Wh-What's this fo-"

"You'll know as soon as you hold his hand. Now get out of here before anyone sees you! Chances are your father, Hayner and Lulu will be watching!"

"Right. Thanks!" He smiled, dashing out of his door. Five minutes later a voice echoed out in the castle.

"Prince Riku is going too?!" The dog smiled, happy with his work.

-Sunset Station-

Riku rushed through the many crowds of people, trying to get to the station.

"Last call for Hollow Bastion!" The conductor rang out. Hollow Bastion?! No way that Sora was on that train! That town was far off on the other side of the country! But just in case...

"Sora!! Sora!! Where are you?!" He shouted out. There weren't that many people at the station. Not enough to be called a crowd, but he still yelled. Sure enough a little brown head perked out of a train window.

"Riku!" He cried out, trying to climb out. Just as he slipped his shoulders past the frame of the window, the train began to roll. "Riku!!" He screamed, reaching into the air for the prince's hand. The silver haired boy ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the still slow rolling train. He too, reached out and brushed his hand against the younger boy's when everything came back. The cute brunet that nestled in his arms at night, the one that showed him sea salt ice cream, the one that told him he loved him at this very same station.

"Sora! I-I remember! You're the one I love!" He cried out, grabbing the boy's hand. Tears sprang to Sora's eyes as he smiled.

Both gasped as the train picked up speed, and their hands began slipping apart. "No!!" The brown haired boy screamed. "Riku!!" Tears spilt down his sun-kissed cheeks.

"I can't...I can't!" Their hands broke apart. "SORA!!" Then an arm came out of nowhere and lifted him up onto quite a bumpy ride. "Axel!"

"Need a lift?" He smirked at his little brother then looked up at the train. "Woah! Looks like someone else needs one too!" He gained speed up to the train and was soon level with the brunet's window.

"Sora!" Riku grabbed a hold of the boy. "On the count of 3 push! Ready?! 1! 2! 3!" Sora kicked with his legs from behind and slipped through the window straight into the aquamarine eyed boy's arms. "Sora! God I missed you!" He gripped him tight in a hug and let the tears flow. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I-"

"It's okay." He nuzzled the boy, both younger boys settled in front of the elder prince who watched them sweetly.

"Sora?" He held out the strawberry. "You're the only cake in my life...angel." Sora's eyes widened and sparkled. Riku WAS back! Only the both of them knew what that meant. One night the two boys had had strawberry shortcake and Riku was telling the other how much he loved this cake. Sora had pouted and told him that he was sweeter than any old cake. Riku simply agreed, and told the brunet that he was the only 'angel' cake in his life.

As much as the red haired prince loved to watch this scene, someone else needed rescuing at the moment. "We need to save another angel! Hold on tight!" He slapped the reins against the galloping horse, urging it to go faster.

- - - - -

"Alright boy, time to go." A guard gripped Roxas's arm and shoved him towards the boarding plank. The blonde turned around and saw the beautiful Twilight castle shining back at him, almost mocking against darkening cloudy skies. He'd never see it again. A lone tear slid down his cheek as he relunctantly turned around and walked across the boards. "All clear!" The guard shouted. Men shouted, loading more boxes.

"All aboard for Destiny Islands!" One of the men shouted. Destiny Islands...the sea merchant town...all the way on the other side of the world. More tears swelled in the young boy's eyes as he opened his lips and sang to himself.

"I've always dreamed...that my life could be...like a fairytale, a perfect fantasy..." He paused, taking in a gaspy breath. "But it was nothing more..." He looked up into the sky and saw the last of the sun fade behind dark clouds...and the hope of ever seeing Axel again. "Than a dream..." Men continued to shout orders back and forth, sails came tumbling down to the deck and were tied down. At last they removed the gangplank and released anchor. Roxas sat down on a wooden box and buried his face in his hands. 'There's nothing left to hope for...there's nothing to believe in anymore...' He gave everything up and began to sob shamelessly into his hands. The ship set sail...

"Hiyah!" A voice yelled, just coming to the docks as the ship began floating out into the ocean.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Sora cried out.

"Not yet we aren't!" Axel frowned against the darkening clouds. The red head looked up on a high hill and saw an abandoned wheat mill. He calculated the distance and saw that it hung out over a cliff directly over where the ship would sail. "Come on!" He slapped the reins against the burdened horse and targeted the mill. The horse continued galloping up the hill, the other two boys watched as the ship came closer and closer to passing their destination. "Nothing to it!" Axel called out, grinning. "Almost there!"

"Axel! I know you aren't thinking about doing that I 'think' you're doing are you?!" His little brother exclaimed. Axel grinned at him and slapped the reins against the whinnying horse. "Axel!"

"You know what to do, Riku! We practiced it lots of times, remember?"

"Yeah, but you got hurt really bad!"

"Well maybe we can get it down right this time." He smiled gently at the younger prince and turned around to tend to the galloping ride. The horse picked up enough speed and ran through the open doors of the mill. "Upstairs!" He urged the beast to go where he wanted and at last he saw what he desired. "There's the window. You know when Riku!"

"But Axel!" He tried to protest.

"You know when!" He reached out with one hand as they got closer and grabbed a rope as they came to the end of the balcony. Immediately, Sora and Riku jerked on the reins quickly and the galloping horse came to a screeching halt as Axel swung out the window. The red haired prince gripped the rope tightly and swung himself over the ship. It'd be a long ride down! He let go of the rope and grabbed the mast and slid down hitting the wooden boards with a loud crack. At once the blonde boy looked up, curious what the noise was and thought he'd die when he saw the red head walk towards him smiling. "Roxas?"

"A-Axel." He stood up at the mention of his name.

"Remember me?"

"How could I not?" The blue eyed boy whispered. They both held their hands up and pressed them together. At once it seemed like the sun broke through the looming dark storm clouds and chased them away. The evening sun poured over the golden haired boy's face, lighting him up like an angel. In a rush of emotion, it all came back to him. How could he forget the blonde in Lexaeus's shop...the blonde he always ran into on the streets...the blonde he invited to the party...the blonde he kissed under the stars.

"Hey Roxas." He grinned.

He smiled weakly through his face tear-stained. Axel frowned, cupping Roxas's cheek in his palm sweetly. His poor angel had been crying. He drew the boy into a deep hug and let out a sigh. He felt like...like he's been homesick for so many years and finally came home. So complete. He loved this feeling and didn't want to lose it again.

Axel kneeled before the boy and held his hands sweetly in his own. "Will you marry me...Roxas?"

"Yes." He whispered as the green eyed prince stood back up and brought their lips together passionately then giggled as was picked up and spun in a circle.

"Hey! You two lovebirds!" A voice shouted a ways above them. They both looked up to see a grinning Riku and Sora waving from a panic-stricken horse on the mill balcony. "I don't think you wanna get married in Destiny Islands!" The silver haired prince laughed.

"Leeet's turn this thing around." Axel chuckled, running off to talk to the captain.

- - - - -

"It's not over yet!" Lulu seethed, opening the door to her chambers. Hayner who was sitting on the futon, looked up curiously and Tidus sat in the armchair, not really caring at all.

"What's not?" The brown eyed boy layed back and crossed his legs lazily.

"The princes, they went after those boys Roxas and Sora." He growled between twisted lips.

"What?!" The older brother sat back up then went to the window when he heard a noise.

"And why are you smiling?" She loomed over the younger brother and grabbed his jaw roughly. His eyes widened in fear as she glared at him. "Tonight will go as planned and you will marry the prince, you understand me?!"

"B-But-"

"Aunt Lulu!" Hayner pointed through the curtains to the courtyard outside. She let go of the sandy haired boy's jaw, shoving his face back into the chair and scurried to the window to see the princes come into view, pulling the 'servant' boys off of the beast. Then watched as the king warmly hugged the innocent boys. The dark woman glared as she witnessed the display of warm affection, then gasped in shock as Sephiroth pointed up at her window.

"He's sending the guards up here!" She hissed.

"I told you!" Tidus stood in front of her. "The wand wasn't as powerful as their lo-" She turned around and slapped the younger boy across the face, not even batting an eyelash. He held his cheek and stared at her increduously.

"Don't you EVER talk back to me!" She glared at him and growled through frowning lips. His eyes watered as he turned away. "You will do as I say!" She shouted, holding up the wand. Voices were heard just outside the door along with the pounding of rough ramming. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" She hissed and the three of them disappeared into thin air just as the doors jarred open.

"Uh oh..." One of them said. "You-"

"I'm not doing it!" He countered.

"What? What's going on?" Reno came behind the two guards and saw the room was empty. "What the-?!" He turned around to find that the two men were gone. He stared into space...boy was the king gonna be mad at him...

The two princes sat beside the king who was lying on a small futon. He had a wet cloth on his forehead, trying to settle down. The silver haired man rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Using magic on my sons...I have never heard of such an outrageous scandal..."

"Y-Your majesty?" Reno came around the corner, shuddering nervously. "We searched the castle and...i-it seems that they have...fled?" The king's eyes snapped open.

"Then search the entire kingdom!" He roared, sitting straight up. "I want all of them found and arrested IMMEDIATELY!" He sighed and layed back. "Keep in mind I'm getting old and my heart can only take so much." He groaned. "Axel...Riku, please PLEASE tell me they're the ones you intend to marry." The elder prince looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"All the stars 'are' shining brighter, dad. Just like you said." Roxas's baby blue eyes shimmered back happily.

"Then fetch the florist! Bake an even bigger cake! The wedding is on tonight!"

- - - - -

"What do you think?" Roxas asked Rufus who was studying his wedding clothes.

"Sexy." He chuckled when the blonde shoved him playfully.

"For real Rufus!" Roxas looked down at the dog.

"Very beautiful." He smiled, laying his head down and looked up at the blonde, admiring him.

"So, I look nice?"

"Yes." Came a dark voice. "You look beautiful in your wedding robes."

"Aunt Lulu?!" Roxas gasped looking around for the source of the voice. She was nowhere in sight! Then he saw her emerge from the shadows in the far back of his room from his mirror and spun around to face her.

"You were right...the prince 'does' want to marry you, doesn't he? And marry YOU he shall." She turned around behind her and looked into the shadows where she came. "Tidus." The woman chuckled. Roxas could see a squirming form of a person in the shadows. He squinted his ocean blue eyes to get a better look. "Tidus!" Then the person came forward. Slowly he saw white robes, the same color as his own. Then ivory skin, the same as his own, then a head...golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "Or should I say...Roxas." Lulu transfigured Tidus to look like him! The magic twin looked on at the real blonde in sadness.

"Wh...what have you done?! Axel won't be fooled!" Roxas glared at her.

"The prince will never know. He'll be perfectly happy with Tidus." She walked along behind Tidus, inspecting any flaws.

"But will 'you' Tidus? Will you be happy?" He looked at his stepbrother with sympathy.

"I...I didn't want to, Roxas! She made me! I don't love Ax-" She grabbed his arm roughly and shoved him into the floor. "Nghh!"

"Shut up!" She screeched at the Roxas doppleganger.

"You can't make others be with someone they don't love!" Roxas frowned at her.

"Love?!" Lulu scoffed and pointed the wand at the boy. "Here's what love has done for you! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

"No!" Tidus screamed, but the real Roxas was already gone. Rufus watched wide eyed. No...no way.

- - - - -

Roxas struggled to move, but he couldn't. It was so dark and his hands were binded. He heard clanks every now and then, drips of water, and calls of guards. What kind of place would be like that?...! The dungeon! Lulu sent him to the Twilight dungeon! He groaned and thunked his head against the cold brick. "Great..."

"I don't see why YOU'RE complaining." Came a voice.

"Who's there?!" He looked up and around him. He squinted his eyes through the darkness when he saw a few shackled persons. "Who are you?" He murmured.

"Now that's a ridiculous question, isn't it?" A female voice came out this time. So familiar... The clouds shifted from the full moon in the sky as moonlight poured into the barred windows and the shackled persons were revealed.

"S-Stepmother?!" He gasped.

"Heh heh, so Larxene's little cinder boy is in the dungeon. Let me gasp in surprise." Marluxia grinned.

"What are you..." 'That's right, they were arrested...' "Nghh..." He groaned.

"What did you do that was so terrible, little one?" Lexaeus's voice boomed somewhere to his left.

"My aunt put me here...she's trying to make my stepbrother marry the prince."

"Lulu?!" Larxene gasped. "That little backstabbing pain of a sister has always made my life a mess! Which one is it?"

"Tidus."

"He won't go through with it." He turned her head and gave a huff. "You may not know it, but he's the only boy in our family that believes in true love. Other than you."

"You mean...you considered me...part of your family?" Roxas blinked his wide blue eyes.

"I married your father! Of course you were part of the family!" She frowned at him. "I stand by what I said. Mark my words, Tidus won't marry the prince."

"But she's got magic now and she's threatening him!" He cried out. "Now everyone thinks he's me!"

"So she's threatening him with magic..." She groaned. "She was always fascinated by magic...even when we were kids. We were born in Radiant Gardens, the kingdom of sorcery. She watched the witches and warlocks...I could tell. Over the years, she made up her own black magic. But ten years ago she did something terrible with that magic and Tidus witnessed it. Word got around fast and her magic was revoked by Rosso, the queen. She was so upset over the loss of her powers, she fled to Hollow Bastion and I to Twilight Town to protect my sons. She said she'd find a way to make my life, if not Tidus's a screaming nightmare...that was the time I met your father. Hayner and Tidus loved him to death." Roxas smiled at the mention of his father. "Tidus and Hayner were so sweet. But then, one day Hayner started acting...different. He started disobeying me and your father, being cruel to his brother and to the animals. It was like I was looking at my sister."

"You mean...Hayner wasn't always this mean?"

"Certainly not! He was an angel! He did his chores without complaint, he hugged on his little brother, and did his homework just like any other normal boy."

"But you had to know that being mean to me would've only made it worse!" The blue eyed boy frowned.

"I did it because I was jealous." The blonde woman lowered her head. "All your father talked about was his late wife and his pride and joy-Roxas. I admit, you were so much more lovely than either of my sons, so much sweeter and kind. It was like looking at perfection! You were unreal! I suppose...my boys picked up on my negative vibes and thought they too should despise you. I really felt sorry for the way the three of us had treated you after your father passed. I wasn't myself, having my own problems to worry about. Twilight started doing business with Radiant Gardens and shut off connections with Hollow Bastion. Money was low, it was dark times. I heard whispers of a powerful witch in Hollow Bastion, I assumed it was my sister. But her powers had been taken away and didn't think about it anymore. Then it occured to me that she had found a way to gain those powers back. I was in serious trouble. Not only did I have to protect my sons and myself, but you as well. I may have scolded you, hit you and punished you unfairly, but I knew you didn't deserve her clutches. That's when Xemnas and Xehanort found me." She looked up into the darkness. Roxas turned his head and saw two pairs of dull amber eyes. (A.N.: I made Hollow Bastion and Radiant Gardens two seperate towns.)

"So you joined the Organization after my father passed away?"

"Yes. I thought with them, my family and I were protected and for a while we were. Even Hayner had softened and was beginning to be his old self again. Then the kingdom went back and connected the train to Hollow Bastion so others could travel back and forth again. He started his evil ways again and his eyes turned steely. But he didn't show me his dark side. He acted sweet to me and others whenever company was around when I knew in fact he was quite sinister. I watched him quite a few times. Growing up he went from smashing newborn bird's nests to...forcing his love on others."

"Then you knew-?!"

"Yes, of course I knew! I saw the way he'd brush against you. Touch you and secretly kiss you. I even knew about the time he forced Sora out of your window."

"Why didn't you stop him?! He almost stole my innocence and killed Sora!"

"I was scared of him!" Her eyes watered. "I was scared of my own son. I-I didn't even know him anymore. He wasn't my Hayner...not anymore. He was so rebellous behind my back, just like Lulu."

"You let him do those things to me and it was unfair! My father married you because he loved you! He wanted you to be a mother to me!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas!" She let tears fall. "I was in so much trouble. Lulu was getting closer, I felt her. Hayner was out of control and even my sweet Tidus was copying him! I even had to lie in court whenever Hayner gave you injuries and bruises. Courtcases, as you know, go beyond the kingdom and spread to others. Lulu would've found out where I was hiding. She would've possibly killed all four of us even though you had nothing to do with her. She was just cruel that way."

"So...you really do care for me...you just acted that way to protect me?"

"It was the least I could do for your father. I really loved him." She sighed. "When I touched his hand that day we met...I just felt it, right then and there." Roxas smiled at his stepmother. "Then he introduced me to you. You were so little and sweet. Even Tidus loved you. But Hayner just glared at you, obviously jealous. I didn't pay it any mind though. I thought your positive emotions would surely purify him and bring back the little boy I lost back in Radiant Gardens. But then things took a turn for the worse when you father became ill. When he died, I just felt so sorry for myself that I buried myself in despair. I'm so sorry, Roxas. I really love you." She struggled to reach out to him. Roxas struggled too and managed to get close enough to hug her. She cried as she felt the smaller boy's frame against hers. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Ngh, I have to get out of here! She has Tidus and Hayner up in the castle!" He pulled against his shackles, but couldn't get free.

"Use your head, Keyblade Master." A silver haired boy perked up.

"You...you're Zexion." Roxas blinked. "Wh-What exactly is a Keyblade Master?" Xemnas turned to the blonde and shifted out of the shadows.

"A human who wields a key. Not just any human. This human has a pure heart will of nothing but light. There is a legend that says this land was lost to darkness thousands of years ago. Brothers turned against brothers, many were lost to darkness which bred the monsters we call Heartless today. Then they say a light shined over the emptiness and gave birth to those who never gave up hope, the childen. The legend said that children rebuilt the world with their pure love and affection."

"And I-"

"You are such a being." Zexion added to Xemnas's speech. "The Keyblade chose you. Larxene planned on bringing you into the Organization. It was her mission."

"But why me?"

"The Keyblade chose you for a reason, that's what we were dealt with. Then something happened that confused us. Another Keyblade showed up." The silver haired boy murmured. "Xemnas reported that it was the other boy that looked just like you."

"Sora...that's right, he had one just like mine."

"It's a sign. A sign that you and that other boy's ancestors were those children that rebuilt the broken world." Xemnas murmured, looking deep into the other's eyes.

"I see...but you attacked the royal family...why?!"

"We, the Organization, are incomplete. And it is so that we exist to gain the one thing we lost." Xehanort spoke up, his voice chilling the little blonde. "It is my younger brother, Ansem-the seeker of darkness's will."

"This Ansem is your brother too?..."

"Ansem is a neophyte, not my biological brother. He was spawned from my genes and DNA. Xemnas and I were working close with our instructor and mentor, also named Ansem, years ago. Working with experiments, darkness of the heart, when a chemical explosion happened and nearly destroyed all of our research thus far. Ansem came forth from that. He was a mistake, but I had to take responsibility for him. I tried to be a brother, but he was pure darkness. He stole our mentor's name and research. And committed the most terrible of sins in his fake name."

"What does this have to do with me?" Roxas shuddered.

"Ansem...my brother, curses the light. The Keyblade Master is such a person with the power of light. He formed the Organization, and it is through him that all the worlds will one day be swallowed by an endless night."

"Do you want to do this?!" Roxas cried out.

"No...but what choice do we have?" Xemnas lowered his head.

"Fight back! Fight for what you believe in! It's in your heart!" The Organization members looked amongst each other and looked down sadly.

"We have...no hearts." Xehanort murmured.

"What?" The blue eyed boy's eyes widened.

"Ansem made sure we weren't to escape...and stole our hearts. The only members amongst us that have one are Larxene, Demyx, and Axel."

"Axel..." Roxas whispered. "He really is in the Organization?"

"Not anymore..." Larxene smiled. "He said he met a special boy that he had to give his heart to and that he couldn't afford to give it to anyone else." Roxas smiled warmly.

"And Demyx?"

"Axel got him out safely." Marluxia shrugged.

"Then Xehanort remained close to the king here...because Ansem had planned on coming last night." Larxene whispered. "That's why I didn't want you coming! The Keyblade Master is exactly what he wants to use to destroy the worlds!"

"But the Keyblade is light! He can't-"

"The Keybearer is said to bring light, happiness and warmth...on the other hand...it can also bring ruin, unhappiness and destruction. The Key is neither good or evil." Xehanort replied. "And now, he plans on coming tonight."

"T-Tonight?!" Roxas gasped.

"Twilight Town is a kingdom of everlasting light and hope. He wants this town along with many others to fall. He only lives to spread his darkness. I suspect Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town are already his."

"So if Ansem wasn't here, you wouldn't have to live in fear!" The boy gasped, jingling his binds. "It's no use...I need a key for these handcuffs...! Hey, a key." Zexion looked at the boy and smirked. Roxas closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the Keyblade, calling it forth. Not a moment too soon, a light filled the dungeon making the members gasp and groan at the warmth. He smiled sweetly and held his shackled hands up, letting the Key unlock the bind. He gripped the Keyblade tightly and pointed it at all the members. In a flash of light the handcuffs were removed from everyone.

"What are you doing?" Xemnas gave the blonde a suspicious look.

"You helped me, so now I want to help you." He smiled. "Come on!" He scurried to the dungeon door, pulling it open.

"Roxas?" His stepmother called.

"I'm not gonna be late for my own wedding!" And dashed upstairs, 10 members and their leader following.

- - - - -

Tidus observed his reflection in the mirror. It broke his heart looking at his own face identical to Roxas's. He let out a trembling sigh and looked down at the thalassa seashell in his hand the king had gave him. He felt so dirty and scandalous.

"Mmm, don't YOU look nice." Came a voice. The Roxas look-alike didn't turn to the voice, he knew it was his brother. Hayner came from behind and pressed his lips to his younger brother's neck. "Very nice." He whispered hotly into his ear. The brown eyed boy wrapped his arms around Tidus's waist and held him close to his body.

"Hayner...I don't want to do this..."

"Do what?" He sneered.

"Get married...I don't love him..." Tears sprouted in his eyes.

"Nonsense!" Came the voice of his aunt. "Love is what you read about in books." She came up behind Tidus and tapped the mirror with the wand. The sandy haired boy's true form was shown in the glass. Tidus looked out longingly at his real body and tears streamed down his cheeks. He was in a wedding gown...the way he looked now was how he pictured himself at his own wedding marrying Seifer. "Now get ready, tonight is going to be a night you won't forget." She chuckled and disappeared once again.

"You're getting married, Tidus." Hayner laughed. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I want someone to love me for me!" He cried out.

"How stupid! Real love doesn't exist, didn't you know that?" He pressed his hand roughly to the other boy's backside and cupped the clothed globe of skin, letting out a chuckle as more tears fell from his little brother's cheeks. "So beautiful you look now...just like him...exactly..." Tidus shoved him away from him hard and glared at him. "Oh come on! Just a little touch..." He reached out to feel him again when some guards came up.

"It's time." One replied, offering to escort him to the throne room, now turned wedding banquet. Both guards and Tidus were gone now, leaving Hayner by himself.

- - - - -

Sora nervously paced back and forth. Oh he was so nervous! Then a maid peeked out of the corner to look at him. "Oh, hello." He smiled. She gasped and turned away. "No no, it's okay!" He smiled wider. She came back around and smiled at him. "Hey there. Can I help you with something?"

"You're...Sora, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

"And you're getting married to Riku?" She smiled sweetly, twisting a bit of her red hair. The brunet blushed and nodded. "I just wanted to wish you the best of luck! And I hope that everything turns out a success!" She turned back around and hopped out the door.

"Hey wait! What's your-!" He ran out the door, but she was nowhere in sight. "Name..."

"Sora?" Some guards came from behind. The blue eyed boy turned around and confirmed his identity. "It's time." He smiled and let them lead him off.

- - - - -

The two princes stood at the altar, Riku fidgeting lightly. "Stop it, Riku." Axel frowned.

"I can't help it!" He whispered loudly. "We're finally marrying them!" Axel smiled at him. He looked back down the isle and saw two beautiful white clad boys standing on opposite sides of his father. Tidus fidgeted as much as the silver haired prince ahead of them.

"You boys don't know how much this means to me." Sephiroth smiled. "This is all their mother and I ever wanted for them." Tidus smiled, then it faded. He couldn't do this.

"Hey Roxas, you okay?" The brunet perked an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah..." Tidus stuttered, looking down at the seashell in his hand. "So...you know it's true love if you touch someone's hand, right?...I-I mean that's what I heard!" Tidus winced, looking up at the regal man.

"Well yes." He chuckled. "That's what 'I' have always thought." The Roxas look-alike whimpered and hid the seashell under the bouquet of golden sunflowers. The silver haired man took both of his arms and slid them over each of the boy's and gently led them down the isle towards the drooling princes. Sora, holding a bouquet of moonglows, looked over at the Roxas doppleganger who seemed very disturbed. He jutted out his bottom lip in thought, something wasn't right. They got to the end and already the princes were undressing them with their eyes. Sora discreetly stepped on the silver haired boy's foot. Riku bit his bottom lip to refrain from yelping.

"Pervert." He whispered, frowning.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join the princes of Twilight kingdom and their lovers, in holy matrimony." The priest went on and on as the king found his seat and Lulu and Hayner watched from behind closed curtains.

"My one and only Roxy." Axel whispered affectionately in Tidus's ear. He squashed his tears down. Minutes went by and Tidus wasn't even paying attention, he saw Seifer out in the audience and lightly gasped. He took more looks and saw his old friends Selphie, Wakka, Tifa, Olette, Pence, Leon, and Cloud.

"And do you, Prince Riku take Sora to be your lawfully wedded uhm er, wife as long as you both shall live?" The aquamarine eyed boy looked at the brunet and smiled.

"I do."

"And do you, Prince Sora take Riku to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" Sora bit his lip to prevent from smiling too big.

"I do." He giggled.

"You, Prince Axel, take Roxas to be your lawfully wedded...wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The red head murmured softly.

"And you, Prince Roxas, take Axel to be your lawfully husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I...I..." He stuttered.

"Poor boy's too nervous." Cloud whispered to Leon.

"Just say it!" Lulu hissed behind the curtains. "Say 'i do'!"

"I..." He began to cry and only reached out to hold the red head's hand. Axel gasped as the hand touched his. This wasn't Roxas! "I...don't." Tidus whispered. About that time the real Roxas ran into the room, the Organization right behind him. Women shrieked at the sight of the members, causing a ruckus!

"Tidus!" Roxas ran up to the altar, everyone staring in shock. Even the priest fainted from surprise.

"I'm sorry Roxas! I never meant for this to happen, I-"

"You spoiled little ingrate!" Lulu opened the curtains with Hayner behind her. "I gave you everything you ever wanted, Tidus!!" She screamed at him.

"I don't love Axel!! I love Seifer!!" He cried out. Hayner's eyes widened...Seifer had been living in the castle...because Tidus loved him?! They had completely shut him out because of that?! The brown eyed boy advanced on his little brother, glaring. "H-Hayner..."

"I'm glad we casted that time spell...now the two of you will NEVER be together!" He shouted.

"What is going on here?!" Sephiroth glared from his seat. "Guards! Arrest that woman!" Armored men poured into the room and ran after the dark woman. She raised the wand above her head and they were blown back.

"I call upon the forces of darkness! Announce to the lord of darkness! The denizens of light are among us! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

"No!" Larxene screamed.

"Farewell little sister!" She looked on maniacally at her sibling then screeched in pain as the white dog jumped on her, scratching wildly. "Ugly beast!" The dark woman yanked the dog off of her.

"She's Ansem's servant!" He barked. Lulu glared at the dog and pointed the wand at him.

"The dog will shut it's yap! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" Roxas tried to run to the white shaggy dog in time, but it was too late. The poor dog lied on its side...motionless.

"Rufus!!"

Suddenly all went silent...like death. Candles snuffed themselves out and were replaced by black flames. Then a brand new scent began to spread through the castle. The people covered their mouths and noses...it reeked of corpses. "Ansem!! Here in Twilight castle!!" She screamed. In a blaze of darkness and black fire, a dark complected man stood in the middle of the throne room, inspecting all around him. "Master." She savored the word, bowing before him.

"Ansem!" Xehanort hissed.

Ansem looked around at the people, then to the altar. He stared hungrily at Roxas and Sora. "Keyblade Masters..." His voice would frighten the devil himself. Axel and Riku stood in front of their lovers and held up their weapons. "Twilight princes." He chuckled. "Why do you protect these boys?"

"That's easy!" Riku smirked. "Because they're our fiances! And we're not about to let you hurt them!" The dark complected man looked from the silver haired prince to the red haired one.

"Axel...are you ready to give me your heart?"

"I already gave my heart to someone." He chuckled, whisking out his chakrams.

"Don't be foolish, number VIII. Your heart belongs to no one but me." He frowned.

"The Organization is disbanded. It's no more. If Xehanort and Xemnas had the courage to stand up to you, you could hear it from their mouths." Ansem turned around and saw the other members standing in the back of the room. Larxene was the first to come forward.

"Number XII reporting."

"Larxene." He acknowledged.

"I am no longer a member of the Organization..." Then Marluxia joined her.

"Number XI reporting."

"Marluxia?" He growled. "You too?" The fair haired man nodded. Seconds later, Lexaeus stepped forward, following him was Luxord and Zexion. After them came Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen.

"Numbers II, III, IV, V, VI, and X resigning." Lexaeus's voice boomed in the hall.

"And you?" He turned to the remaining members. Xehanort, Xemnas and Saix stepped beside the ex-members and glared at the other man.

"Organization XIII is no more." Xehanort frowned. Ansem laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

"You think you can just quit?"

"We don't want to do this anymore!" Larxene shouted, other members echoing and agreeing with her. "Some of us have families and lifes to run!"

"You 'nobodies' don't understand." He chuckled. "The Organization IS your family...the Organization IS your life!"

"We disagree." Xemnas frowned.

"You see, Ansem." Axel's voice rang out from behind him. "There is nothing more here for you. Why don't you leave before I have you arrested?"

"Twilight Town will be mine..." He murmured darkly, then silently glided down the isle to look out the huge doors. "If I can help it...I will bring Kingdom Hearts with me." Mumurs of panic and fright shot from one side of the room to the next. Rumors say Kingdom Hearts destroyed Traverse Town!

"Hey you! Yeah you!" Sora glared at Ansem as the man turned around to face the brunet. "What is this Kingdom Hearts?!"

"The door to darkness, Keybearer." He grinned. "There is so very much to learn, you understand so little."

"What do you mean?!"

"This world has been connected!" He laughed. People shrieked at the man's words and wanted to dig themselves early graves. "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed!"

"Not if I can help it!" Roxas stood up beside his brunet friend holding onto the Keyblade. "We're gonna stop you!"

"A meaningless effort...one who knows nothing can understand nothing." He turned and saw Lulu smiling from a corner. "I see you found some magic, Lulu." He chuckled.

"Y-Yes sire." She plodded down on her knees and bowed before him. He tipped his head to her.

"You will be greatly rewarded for your efforts." He looked out the huge double doors and grinned broadly at the sky. Roxas looked on at the silver haired man in confusion then followed his gaze to the sky. Wh-What was that?! The other people in the hall also looked. That heart-! "Isn't it beautiful?" Ansem gave a throaty chuckle. "A magnificent heart...made of so many. Kingdom Hearts will open soon...and the onslaught of darkness..." He turned and glared maniacally at the crowd, his amber eyes glowing. "Will begin."

"Riku!" Axel stood beside his little brother. "We have to prevent Kingdom Hearts from opening!"

"Is that really Kingdom Hearts?!" Riku gasped.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry, Twilight Town will be gone forever!" He twisted his chakrams on his fingers.

"Right!" The silver haired prince, held his sword above him in his battle stance. Right before they could run at their target, someone stood at their side. "Dad!" Sephiroth looked down at his youngest and smiled.

"Ready boys?" He chuckled. "Tonight will be rough."

"I'm ready." Axel smirked.

"Me too!" Riku clenched his fist.

"...Me too!" Sora dashed up beside the silver haired boy.

"Sora! You can't!" Riku gasped, gripping the boy's shoulders.

"Who says?! This is my home too! And I'm not about to lose it to some psycotic lightaphobe nutcase who thinks he's special!" He clenched his Keyblade tightly.

"I'll fight too!" Roxas glared at Ansem, holding up his Keyblade. The regal man looked amongst their ranks. So there was four-

"Us too!" Cloud and Leon jumped up. "No one ruins my brother's wedding!"

"I've been working on this banquet for hours!" Reno glared at the amber eyed man, Zack standing right beside him. Now THIS was a battle!

'Aerith...I know you're watching us tonight. Our sons have grown so much. Believe in us, my dear.' The king held up his sword...and dashed at Ansem. The fight was on!

A pool of darkness opened beneath the dark complected man's feet, and glowing yellow eyes glared. Sora and Roxas glared back, swinging their Keyblades into the inky blackness; Reno and Zack whipped out their blades, swinging at the dark man; Cloud and Leon double teamed and attacked; Axel threw his chakrams at the man while Riku ran and slashed at him. Ansem was smiling amusingly until the silver haired prince had attacked. The boy was stealing his darkness! Riku grinned, feeling the element rush within his body.

The room was already emptying, leaving behind the ex-members, the royal court and the dark man. Sephiroth battled on, expressionless. The clash had already gone on for at least half an hour and already some of the ranks was tiring. The regal man looked amongst and saw Reno leaning on Zack, panting heavily. Cloud was holding onto Leon's shoulder to prevent himself fron collapsing completely. Even Axel was slightly hunched over panting. But Ansem showed no sign of relenting, well he didn't 'show' it anyway. Only four were really fit to continue to battle: Riku, Sora, Roxas and himself. They were so busy fighting that they didn't even see a huge door form in front of the huge heart in the sky. While the silver haired king was battling the other man, the three boys backed up against each other.

"Hey guys." The blonde called out. "I've got an idea." Sora backed his back closer against Roxas's, staring down the Heartless.

"What's that?"

"You heard about limits, right?"

"Yeah. They say those are really hard to do."

"I think we should give it a shot. It probably would clean out a clearing of those monsters." The blue eyed blonde replied.

"Can you do one, Riku?" The brunet looked over at his lover.

"I've tried it...but it didn't work as well as I hoped. You think the three of us can pull it off?" Riku looked around at the Heartless.

"I hope so." Sora shivered. "Because they're closing in on us!"

"Here we go! Trinity Limit!" Roxas called out, the other two boys echoing the limit. They lashed out their weapons in an arc and blew back the oncoming Heartless. Then the three of them spread out in a large triangle and thrust their blades into the ground just below their feet. At once a huge seal faded into view beneath them and shined as bright as the sun. The three boys covered their eyes from the sheer intensity of light. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they found not a single Heartless.

"We did it!" Not a single dark being was left! Until more rose from the floor. "Oh no!" The blonde gasped.

"Riku! Sora! Roxas!" The king called out, the Keybearers turned to the man who called them. "There is no end to the Heartless he calls. Just concentrate on hitting Ansem!" He nodded and dashed at the dark complected man, swinging swiftly and hard.

"O-Okay!" Sora answered. They turned their attention from the Heartless to the dark man before them. "You're goin' down!" Ansem just chuckled. These boys were so amusing! Not five minutes later, they weren't so amusing anymore! The Keyblades began singing his skin. He lashed out and blew them back, his dark skin hissing. "His skin...his skin is burning!"

Roxas thought long and hard...what made his skin burn? Then remembered what Xehanort said. 'Ansem...my brother, curses the light. The Keyblade Master is such a person with the power of light...' That's right! "Mnghh! Power!" Roxas screamed, dashing at Ansem. He didn't realize but by this time Kingdom Hearts had opened...and light was pouring out like rain. The blonde's eyes shined brightly with a fierce determination. "True Light!" He brought his Keyblade above his head and swung it down over his head just as pure light streamed down resembling millions of shooting stars. Before the dark man knew what was happening, he looked up in shock and his glowing amber eyes widened in fear. Roxas landed behind the screaming silver haired man. He saw him writhe and scream in pain.

"Roxas!" Sora ran over to him and looked on in disgust as the man clawed at his own skin from the sheer pain. Soon everything was silent again except for the occasional huffing and snarling from Ansem. He was too weak to call on any Heartless. The sound of clapping resonated through the air, making the people left in the court look up. A red haired woman walked down the isle to the squirming man.

"Good job. Got to hand it to you, didn't think Twilight had forces strong enough to hold Ansem off."

"...Rosso." Sephiroth murmured.

"Good to see you again, Sephiroth." They both bowed their heads to each other. Axel and Riku plodded down on one knee before her and bowed. Riku looked up and saw that Sora and Roxas were still standing. He hissed and pulled them down on their knees.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" The brunet frowned.

"Shh!" The silver haired prince whispered. "That's Queen Rosso of Radiant Gardens!" The red haired woman smiled amongst the princes and their fiances.

"No need to bow boys, I know your father and mother have taught you deep respect." They stood before her as she walked in front of them, inspecting very closely. "Who is the one marrying Riku?" Sora hesitantly raised his hand. "Sora?" He nodded, blushing. "You are very lucky to be alive. My daughter came here after seeing a vision of your death." Both Riku and Sora gasped in shock. "But it seems...something changed that future...I couldn't imagine what it could be... When one is destined to pass and they want to prevent it, they would have to receive the blessings and luck from a descendant of my family." She smiled. "Kairi, come on out dear, I see you." A small red haired girl came out from behind a statue.

"Y-You're that girl from earlier!" Sora gasped.

"Princess Kairi." Axel bowed his head to her as did she.

"P-Princess?!"

"Hello your highness." She smiled at them then turned to Sora. "I had to meet you. I couldn't let you die." She smiled sadly, holding the brunet's hand. "Now you and Roxas can live in peace." She giggled.

"I'll take the criminals Lulu and Ansem into custody now, Sephiroth." The red haired queen replied.

Sephiroth nodded and moved aside to let her and her soldiers carry the two mentioned persons away. Larxene ran up to her sister just in time as the soldiers handcuffed her. "Why? Why did you do all of this?"

"Because you were always the favorite! Mom and Dad never appreciated me!" She growled out from twisted lips. "So I got power and it still wasn't enough!"

"You cursed Hayner, didn't you?!" She glared. Lulu giggled hysterically, then laughed maniacally.

"How long did it take for you to figure that out?!" Her eyes glimmered psycotically. "Little Tidus saw me attack those people Queen Aerith tried to protect. And then saw me kill the Queen! He was just so hard to get through to...your oldest however...he seemed to take a liking to the dark side!"

The blonde haired woman looked on at her sister in disgust. "Get her out of my sight..." The armored men gripped her frail arms and forced her and her master out of the throne room doors.

"R...Rufus?" Roxas stroked the fur of the dog. Tears welled in his eyes as he closed them solemnly. He heard a tiny whimper and his teary ocean blue eyes snapped open in shock. "Rufus?!" The dog opened his eyes and gave a happy yelp. "Oh Rufus, you're okay! Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked sweetly. The white dog only panted and wagged his tail. "Why isn't he talking?" Kairi lightly tapped his shoulder. "Kairi?"

"Rufus had a spell on him that made him talk. Lulu took that power away when she struck him with her spell. He's just like he was to begin with!" She smiled.

"It was fun when he could talk. But I missed the old Rufus anyway!" He laughed, hugging the dog lovingly.

Sephiroth heard it all. He knew his wife had died in Radiant Gardens...but he had no idea that she was murdered by a psycotic woman wanting to try out her dark powers. He sat in his throne silently and buried his face in his hands.

Hayner and Tidus lied on the ground, the eldest had passed out. The Roxas doppleganger saw from the corner of his eye...the wand! He sat up and slowly trotted over the the magic stick, rolling it around in his hands. "Tidus?"

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo..." Tidus whispered, tapping his chest with the wand. He got his body back! He walked over to the king's throne and tapped him on the shoulder. "Your majesty?" He brought out in a timid whisper. "I don't deserve this..." The sandy haired boy held out the thalassa seashell.

The regal man looked up at Tidus. So this was the boy that saved those people back in Radiant Gardens...and tried to save his queen. He smiled sweetly and closed Tidus's fingers around the shell.

"Everyone...deserves true love." He whispered. The small boy's eyes watered as he threw his arms around the king's neck in a hug. He looked up to see Roxas and Rufus walking towards him.

"I'm so sorry Roxas...she...and...there was nothing I could do." He handed the wand to his little brother.

"Tidus...thank you!" He pressed his cheek against the other boy's, nuzzling him sweetly, and then waved the wand. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-"

"Boo!" Tidus finished for the blonde, and in a flash of white light Namine appeared! She raised her arms above her head in a feline stretch.

"Mmm oh my, I sure am stiff! What a long nap!" The blonde haired girl yawned.

"Here Namine." Roxas smiled, handing her the wand.

"I'm 'always' losing this! Thanks Roxas!" She giggled. "Kairi? Kairi!" She squealed and flew over to her friend. Everyone seemed to be reuniting and visiting. It was quite a wild night! Larxene ran over to her collapsed son and began shaking him lightly.

"Hayner? Hayner wake up." She looked down at her eldest sadly.

"Mmnh...mom?" He mumbled. She smiled as she saw bright brown eyes open slightly then sparkle with life. She hugged him tightly, letting heavy tears fall. "Mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I got my baby back." She whispered. Tidus looked on at his mother and brother hugging and joined in, the three of them embracing each other tightly. "Both of them."

"So...I was about to marry Tidus?" Axel looked over at his blonde lover.

"Almost." He giggled.

"But where were you?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Aunt Lulu sent me to the dungeon. But it's a good thing she did! If she hadn't of, I never would've learned the truth or Ansem's weakness." He looked at the ex-members and smiled. Soon more guards came into the room to circle the members. "Wait!"

"Stop!" Sephiroth called, the armored soldiers turned to look at the regal man. "Do not take them. They have aided in helping my sons and this kingdom. They are free to go." Roxas grinned broadly and held the red headed prince's hand. "Does ANYONE want to marry Axel?" The silver haired man groaned to himself.

"I do." Roxas whispered and brought their lips together. People cheered for the two new princes and applauded loudly.

"Your highness..." Xehanort murmured, he and his little brother coming up to Axel and Roxas. "We want to thank you for saving us...and...we want to serve you. Both of you Keybearers."

"What do you think, Sora?" The blonde haired prince looked over at his brunet friend.

"I think that'll be fine." He smiled.

"Alright then." Roxas announced. "Starting today, Xehanort will be my bodyguard and Xemnas will be Sora's!" While Tidus had observed the trashed room and put together what had happened, a certain blonde had walked up behind him.

"Tidus?" The sandy haired boy gasped and whirled around.

"Seifer?"

"I uh..." He blushed and bit his lip softly, trying to think of something to say. "I uhm..."

"I love you too, Seifer!" Tidus giggled, leaping up into the older boy's arms, kissing him softly. Both moaned into the passionate kiss and deepened it even more. The blonde had pulled away to reach for something in his pocket.

"I have something for you..." He pulled out a box and kneeled before the boy. Tidus held his breath. "Tidus...will you marry-" He opened the box and nothing was there. "Me?..." The younger boy giggled and held out his hand for Seifer to see the engagement ring on his finger already. "How-?!"

"I will." He laughed.

"Tonight was certainly a very tiring night your majesty." Rosso looked at the regal man. "I believe my daughter and I will take our leave."

"Very well." He bowed respectfully. "I hope the visit was...memorable." He chuckled.

"I'm sure I won't forget it." She laughed. "Come dear." She held Kairi's hand and ushered her out.

"Wait!" Roxas called as Namine and Kairi began to leave. "Namine, are you leaving?"

"I'm going back home!" She laughed. "But don't worry! Just give me a call and I'll be there! Thank you so much for a fun time, Roxas...oh! And before I forget, would you like to be restored to your former lives?"

"Former lives?" Roxas and Axel echoed each other.

"Yes! You two were already-...hmm...here, I'll just give you this." She poofed a book into her hand and gave it to the blonde boy. "You'll see what it is soon enough." She giggled. "Thanks again! Let's go home, Kairi! I have so much to tell you!" The two girls left with the queen and her men. Was tonight the last night he'd fight for something so desperately? His eyes glimmered, looking up at Kingdom Hearts still dropping shooting stars. A hand tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around slowly and gasped. "Hayner?"

"I uh...I'm sorry Roxas...if I was a jerk to you." He wrapped his arms around his little brother sweetly. "I think I did some awful things in the past...I just can't remember what. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Roxas beamed. "Really it is." Larxene came up to them and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy to have my three boys back." Everyone turned to see the last of the show in the sky. The door closed with a loud clank and disappeared from view. At once thunder boomed in the sky and rain came down like gentle tears.

"It's raining!" The blonde prince gasped. "Come on, Axel!" He giggled, pulling the other man to dance with him. Everyone watched the boy laugh and smile with his prince. He really deserved this.

"Hey, let's go too!" Sora laughed, grabbing Riku and pulling him out into the rain.

"Wanna...go too?" Tidus bashfully smiled at Seifer.

"Heh, sure." He smirked, pulling Tidus out with him. Soaking wet couples were out dancing in the rain, laughing in such a carefree manner. Lightning graced the night sky, climbing from cloud to cloud. Thunder raced across the skies, reaching as far as Radiant Gardens. And for once, the sky was rejoicing with tears of happiness.

- - - - -

Roxas smiled to himself, making his way across the corridors, switching stair cases when Axel came up from behind planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "What a perfectly perfect day!" He giggled.

"Would my perfectly perfect wife put on his perfectly perfect shoes?" The red head joked, handing him a pair of slightly cringed shoes.

"Where were they?"

"Rufus was chewing on them." He turned them upside down and some slobber dripped out. "Oh well." He laughed, setting them down and kicking them off somewhere. "Come on! The others are waiting for us!"

"Ah, Roxas!" Seifer came out of his room, looking quite refined. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes! Where's Tidus?" The blonde prince smiled.

"Waiting with everyone else." He chuckled.

"Well come on!" The blonde called out as he and Axel joined hands and happily ran down the stairs to the castle doors. They met Reno and Zack on the way out and said gave a greeting like they did everyday. The two guards looked down while watching the three boys run off and saw that Roxas was the only one without a pair of shoes.

Somewhere deep in the forest, Riku, Sora, Tidus, Hayner, and Namine talked and goofed around. The blonde haired birl waved her wand and a table appeared with eight chairs, candles adorned the table overflowing with multiple flowers.

Riku smiled, kissing the brunet lovingly. The younger one blushed and deepened the kiss. About that time, Roxas and Axel came into the clearing still holding hands with Seifer following. "About time! Let's get on with the party!" The silver haired prince shouted happily. Sora danced with Riku, Roxas danced with Axel, Tidus danced with Seifer and Namine danced with Hayner.

"It was nice of you to come back, Namine." Roxas smiled.

"Well, what can I say? You're like family to me." She smiled then giggled when Hayner twirled her. "You're such a good dancer, Hayner!" She flicked her wand and everyone was in the clothes they had the night of the party.

"Hey Hayner." Roxas called. "Is mom still packing?"

"Yeah, she's getting the movers to take our stuff to the castle." He laughed sweetly, spinning the blonde haired girl.

"Larxene is moving in the castle?" Sora looked back as Riku dipped him.

"Yeah, she said something about making the manor a summer home." Tidus answered and almost fell into the blonde boy laughing. Well what would you do if he was tickling you?! Roxas sat down in a chair getting tired. He ran a hand over the smooth cover of the book the blonde haired girl gave him last night. He opened it up curiously and read the first line.

''I wonder what he thinks of me...' Roxas sat at the dinner table with Axel at his side...' He smiled. Not really getting what it meant, but it certainly was a happy beginning. Just then a crack sounded off in the sky and it began to rain!

"Ah! Again?!" Sora squeaked, leaning into Riku who laughed.

"Isn't it weird how it rains whenever we're together?" Axel lowered his head to Roxas's and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's like heaven is trying to tell us something." He chuckled. The blonde prince placed the book back on the table and held the red head's hands in his own, pulling himself up.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I think mom is happy." Axel smiled.

Roxas pressed his lips against the very hot ones of his lover and sighed in bliss. Twilight castle shined ever more majestically against a sunny, but rainy sky. Isn't it beautiful how an orange sun slips inbetween light gray clouds every now and then when it rains? The sky looked more beautiful than it had in forever. I guess you pretty much know what happened after that. The ex-Organization members got their hearts back and were offered jobs in the palace! And they never had to turn to the darkness again! Not only Cloud, but Leon, Larxene, Tidus, Seifer, and Hayner came to live with Sora and Roxas in the castle! Rufus made out just fine sleeping on the most comfortable pillow in the palace. It was a happy ending after all!

And the boy called Roxas had the life that he so richly deserved. And lived happily ever after...again!

The End

The theme songs for this fic is Here Comes The Rain by Raj Rammaya (Gungrave OST, thx to mah bf for letting me listen to such a pretty songX33), Final Distance by Utada Hikaru (I dunno, there's just something to the song that screams KINGDOM HEARTS!!! o.o X3), and My Valentine by Martina McBride (I know what you're thinking! 'COUNTRY SONG?! UGHH!' Well I live in the south and I grew up around country. My mom really loved this song so I decided to put it in. I could totally relate to Axel and Riku in this story who sadly lost their mother. I always thought of my mother when I was typing this and it made me smile, so I put this song in here that my mom liked and because it fits this story so well.) Thank you everyone for making Hey Roxas such a success! huggles

Hikari-Sora1


End file.
